


Warm

by Happynotfound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay has a bad dream, Cuddling, Fluff, I wrote this because im touch starved, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happynotfound/pseuds/Happynotfound
Summary: George stayed up for hours after Clay had gone to bed, Clay has a bad dream so George helps him feel better.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This will be removed if any of the involved say that they're uncomfortable with fanfic being written

George sat on the couch, trying to finish his latest plugin project. George would admit, it was taking much longer than he would have liked, the programming seemed to be working against him today. 

Huffing as he went back to fix another faulty line, George rubbed his eyes, sore from staring at the laptop for so long. It seemed like it would be hours before he’d be finished. 

His fingers skittered across the keyboard, quiet clicking filled the dim room, lit only by a warm lamp on the side table to his right and the muted cartoon playing on the TV. The sun had set hours and hours ago, but this plugin was too important to procrastinate, no matter how difficult it was proving to be.

Clay had gone to bed at least a few hours ago, but George didn’t quite remember when, he didn’t really want to know how many hours he’d spent trying to get the program functional. Clay had given George a soft kiss on the forehead before he had left, gentle and loving, George was tempted to leave the stupid lines of code for his blond boyfriend.

George’s back would surely hurt in the morning, arched in a way that wasn’t painful now, but certainly would be later. In all of the time spent wedged between the couch cushions, George had accepted his fate to live forever conformed to the shape of the couch. 

Line after line, George worked. Now all that was left was to check for mistakes and test run the plugin, it would be the easiest part of the process, but would be time consuming nonetheless.

Soft, bare, footsteps pittered down the hallway.

George looked toward the sound. In the doorway, Clay looked utterly disheveled, wearing a wrinkled white tee and gray sweats, topping it off was a pretty impressive case of bed head. 

Clay got closer, George could see that he had slight bags under his reddened eyes, the younger boy looked upset.

Without saying a word, Clay sat on the far side of the couch, tucking his legs up and wrapping his arms around his knees. This had George a bit concerned, Clay looked like he had been crying, was it something he did?

“Clay?” The blond lifted his head at the sound of his name, “Are you alright?” George’s voice was deep with tiredness and out of concern for the sad looking boy. 

Clay exhaled a long breath, “Just a bad dream, I woke up alone and it kinda freaked me out. I couldn’t fall back asleep.” The normally confident boy’s voice was feeble, words trailing and slow.

George felt terrible, if he had only gone to bed with him he wouldn’t look quite so broken and distraught, he just wanted to hold the taller man, he wanted to get rid of the wrinkle in his worried forehead. 

So he did.

“Come here,” George said, he didn’t want Clay to feel whatever it was that he was feeling anymore.

George leaned forward, shutting and placing his laptop on the low coffee table in front of the couch, he wouldn’t be able to go back to the code anytime soon when his boyfriend needed him. George tossed the light blanket on his lap over to the side, freeing his lap. 

Clay hadn’t moved from the curled up position he had put himself in so George beckoned him over, opening his arms and offering a smile. 

Clay ran a hand through his somehow messier hair, a nervous habit he had picked up recently. Clay moved to his knees, shuffling across the few feet wide space, he hesitated, not quite sure what George wanted him to do. 

“Lay down, Dream,” George found the recording nickname slipping from his mouth every once in a while, even though he saw the blond everyday, he always thought back to when they were just internet friends who played Minecraft together. Before he became ‘Clay’, he was Dream.

George patted his thighs, gesturing for Clay to lay down. Clay turned over, gently lowered his head into the older boy’s lap, looking up into the brunet’s eyes and relaxing into the warmth. George pushed the messy hair out of Clay’s face, a look of complete adoration on the brunet’s face. He really loved this boy.

Clay sighed at the slight touch, finally calming from the shock of the nightmare. Absentmindedly, George continued to run his fingers through the soft blond hair. The younger boy hummed at the affection. It was relaxing, the methodic rhythm of George’s fingers, the gentle scrape of nails against his scalp, Clay found himself dozing in the older man’s lap. 

Noticing the sleepy state of his boyfriend, George reached over for the TV remote, turning the television off and throwing the room into a warm glow, the brunet moved to turn off the lamp, hearing a small snuffle from the boy in his lap. He was either already asleep or close to it.

George admired his boyfriend in the low light, normally hard and handsome features were soft and almost...pretty, the wrinkle in his forehead and furrow in his eyebrows had dissipated along with his consciousness, he looked at peace, he was beautiful.

George stared for who knows how long, it was his boyfriend anyway, he could stare as long as he wanted. George was tired, his eyes were sore from the light of the laptop and his shoulders stiff from the time spent in one position.

Without waking the sleeping form on his legs, George quietly stretched his limbs, trying to silently work the growing stiffness out from his joints. 

Satiated from his stretch, the brunet spotted the previously discarded blanket hanging over the back of the couch. He swiftly threw it over the tall boy, doing his best to not jostle him too much.

With the amount of movement, Clay adjusted his own position, getting more fully into George's lap, flipping over to his stomach and tucking his right arm behind George’s back and his left draped above his knees, head facing away from the brunet, George moved his hand back into the younger man’s hair, Clay hummed at the contact.

George stole one more glance at the blond before clicking the lamp off, throwing the room into complete darkness other than the lone window, sheer curtains allowing just a bit of light from the street lamps outside. The road outside was quiet, no one dared to make noise at whatever ungodly hour it was now.

George let out a long exhale, sinking further into the couch and the arms of his lover. 

Toying gently with a few strands of hair, he felt his eyelids get heavy. Nothing to worry about, the code could be finished any other day, he didn’t need to worry about anything else other than what was right here, quite literally in his lap.

Clay was loved, George was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this knowing damn well I've never been cuddled non-platonically:)


End file.
